Making love out of nothing at all!
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh had enough with Eric and claimes he cannot make love out of nothing at all, but is he able to prove her wrong and win her back.


**_Authors Note: _**I wanted to make a story based on the song making love out of nothing at all by air supply. The original plan was that Calleigh would find someone else that could provide what Eric couldn't but as my friend Niki challanged me to keep them together this is the result. This one is for you Niki.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

"_**Making love out of nothing at all!"**_

"You know you never could do it," Calleigh whispered, looking at Eric with teary eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Making love out of nothing at all," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Only that proves my point, you know what I can't do this," she said frustrated before turning around and walked away from him.

"What did I do?" he asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Just what she said, you just don't get it," he heard Natalia say she passed him on her way to DNA.

* * *

Eric just stood there looking after then when he heard Horatio say, "Eric."

"H," he answered looking at his boss and former brother-in-law.

"Everything all right?" he asked as it didn't seem like Eric was OK.

"Not exactly," Eric answered.

"What's the matter?" the older man asked rather concerned.

"It's Calleigh so I probably shouldn't discuss this with you," said Eric honest.

"I wouldn't tell her you talked to me and it might help," said Horatio, he wouldn't normally offer this as it was a private matter, but as Eric looked lost and really seemed to like Calleigh he figured it couldn't do any harm.

"Well in the start everything was great, but now it's like were aren't doing everything but to go on each other's throats and she just told me she couldn't do it anymore. I in a way agree as we can't go on fighting like this, I just don't see what I can do to fix it when I don't even know what she means," said Eric.

"I must admit that I have seen you two fighting a lot lately and what exactly did she say?" the redhead asked with a sigh.

"That I don't know how to make love out of nothing at all, does that make any sense to you?" he asked.

"I do, but to be on the safe side I would ask on of the girls," he said with a little smile as he nodded towards DNA.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"If you want to keep her it is," said Horatio before walking towards the exit to take another look at a current crime scene. Eric let out a huff of annoyance before heading towards DNA.

* * *

"Hey Valera I was wondering if you could help me out with something," he said looking over at the brunette that was at the moment was putting some test tubes into the machine.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked with a smile, looking up at him.

"It's a girl thing and since I'm a guy I don't always get what woman mean," he said with a sigh.

"That's clear," she said with a giggle.

"So if you said to a guy that he had to make love out of nothing at all, what would you mean?" he asked.

"That's easy you gotto learn how to make everyday life romantic," she said with a smile.

"Oh my God you are a life saver," he said and hurried out of the lab while she just shook her head.

* * *

Calleigh ended up sleeping alone at her place that night, completely alone. It was the first time for the last couple of years she had been with Eric she had spent the night alone. Then again as she had made it clear to him at work she couldn't take it. She needed a time out from him, from them.

It was not that she didn't love Eric as she in many ways did, as a friend, as family, as her lover, her boyfriend. She even hoped that they one day would get married. It was just lately things had become too much of a routine for them, even their sex life was boring. She missed being surprised and taken off guard like she had been at first.

The petite blonde held on to Eric's pillow hardly and cried. He was still there even if he was not present. Her bed smelled like him and his stuff was all around her bedroom. She wanted him, she needed him, yet she had no plans of calling and telling him that. She couldn't take another fight and she also needed to feel her heart speed up like it did in the past. She needed every day magic and to feel she was being treasured again before she even considered letting him back in her bed.

That night the blonde cried herself to sleep, angry and bitter teat until the sleep caught up with her.

* * *

Calleigh's emerald green eyes were still red when she arrived at work the next day. She sighed heavily pushing the elevator button wishing that she for once didn't work with Eric. She couldn't handle seeing him right now. Luckily she didn't.

She just quickly stopped by the reception to get her messages before rushing down to firearms. After all she had tons of work and as that was as good as her office all she was working on was down there whether it was case files or evidence.

She sighed entering the lab and was gladly to see three red tulips on her desk along with a note saying. "_**Tulips are red, violets are blue, you are amazing and I really love you**_." She knew that even if it was not signed that it was from Eric as she of course knew his handwriting and also for the reason that he always gave her tulips not roses as tulips were after all her favorite flowers.

A tear of joy ran down her cheek as a smile appeared on her red lips as her heart started pounding faster than it had in weeks. "I love you too," she thought with a sigh of satisfaction as she opened her first case folder to work.

* * *

It was around 10 AM and a tired Calleigh were almost falling asleep on her case folders when there was a knock on the door and Ryan entered saying, "I got something for you."

"Not more cases I hope as really I got too many as it is," she said with a sigh.

"No this," he said handing her a coffee.

"Well that's…that's really sweet of you," she said, being taken off guard by his gesture.

"No this wasn't my doing, Eric asked if I could take this down to you as he had to go out in the field," said Ryan, still holding the cup.

Calleigh took it and noticed that it had a message saying, "To keep you awake ;o)"

"Will you tell him thanks when you see him?" she asked.

"I will, but why can't you tell him yourself?" he wanted to know.

"Because I'm stuck with this crap and won't be able to leave the lab all day," she said with a sigh of frustration.

"If it's any comfort I'm stuck in AV and Natalia and Valera in DNA," he said.

"It does help yes, well I'll try to come up later," she said, halfway dismissing him.

"OK I'll see you then and if you should happen to look for Eric later he will be in the garage," said Ryan and winked at her before he left. She just smiled and shook her head before taking a sip of the coffee and continuing to her work.

* * *

When Eric came back from the scene he wondered if he should visit Calleigh before going out to the garage. He however quickly shook it off as she was probably both busy and still upset.

As he was heading towards the garage he suddenly heard Natalia say, "Eric, Eric."

He quickly turned, looking at her with concerned eyes saying, "Yes…?"

"I got something for you," she said.

"Evidence or…?" he asked as he had more than enough already.

"No, no, Calleigh came up earlier asking me to give you this," she said, handing him a coffee cup and a paper bag.

"She really did that?" he asked surprised looking at the cup that in her delicate handwriting said, "Thank you babe, I love you too."

"She did yes, but I better head back to the lab, oh will you come by later as I got some results for you," she said.

"Of course and thank you," he said before heading over to the garage.

* * *

As Eric was looking through the car drinking his coffee cubano he started to think about Calleigh, his Calleigh, and the love of his life. She was the first thought in the morning and the last thing before he went to sleep. He loved going to sleep with her and wake up with her in the morning, so when he for first time didn't do that the night before it had felt really weird and not to mention lonely. He loved having her snuggled up in his arms, drag in the essense of her and just have her there.

Eric didn't know how long he had loved her, but he knew that the first time he had lied eyes on her when she arrived at the lab he wanted to try to score with her. That of course hadn't worked as she had laughed it off saying she didn't want to date people she worked with. It was first years later he had managed to change her mind.

They had of course like other couples had their up and downs. Some things had been more serious than others, but mostly they had made it through. They had tried fighting their demons together over than alone and even if it had been tough most of them had in time passed. It was only now that he fully understood how lucky he was to have her. She was just so amazing in every way. To having her say she couldn't take it, the fear of losing her it just drove him insane.

Having her give him a cup of coffee back in his eyes had to mean that she might slide back towards him again. He smiled by the thought of her, taking one of her cookies and slowly getting back to work hoping that she would let him back in her bed because at least then he could sleep better.

* * *

It was about a month later that a very tired Calleigh walked into the lab. She still hadn't let Eric back in her bed or given any impression that she wanted to sleep in his. They had however exchanged little gifts and notes back and forth. She had among other things gotten a bear, more flowers, expensive candy, a coffee mug with a picture of a gun on, and new bag for her portable laptop.

Eric had on the other hand gotten a couple of shirts, a new mask for his diving gear, a coffee mug and a new pair of headsets for his IPod. Both seemed to be getting along better and they rarely fought anymore to the others relief.

So this morning Calleigh had as usual only slept for three hours or so before coming in. In fact she was there half an hour earlier than usual as she figured she maybe could get some shut eye before her shift started. She took the lift down to her floor and dragged herself to firearms where she sank down on the chair and let her head fell to rest on her desk. Not a moment later she was sound asleep.

* * *

Eric had like Calleigh come in early just this day hoping to catch her before work as there was something he needed to talk to her about. He got in and took the elevator down to her floor instead of up and started walking towards her lab.

On his way there he stopped by the ME's office to wish Tom a good morning before rounding the corner and got to firearms. He knocked gently on the door before entering. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully over her papers.

Very quietly he walked closer and whispered, "Calleigh."

The sound of his dark voice slowly woke her back to reality. She blinked a couple of times before she looked at him saying, "Eric, what are you doing here, what time is it?"

"Relax it's just 6.45 and I came down to see you as there is something I want to discuss with you," he said and smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm listening," she said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Well I have written this poem for you, but I dunno if it is any good, so I want you to tell me what you think," he said.

"Sure, let me hear it," she said a little bit amused, she had after all liked the other poems he had made for her lately.

"Well, blood is red, UV light is blue, I would love you to be my wife, so please say I do," he said, somehow managing to get a ring out of his pocket.

Calleigh's jaw dropped to her knees, she had never expected him to propose, well at least not this soon and here. Yet to her it was perfect and as tears of joy were steaming from her eyes she managed to say, "I do, oh Eric I do."

And as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him she realized he was the man she always wanted and that she had been wrong as he really could make love out of nothing at all.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
